


Better Use [Traducción]

by Zixris_Chosm



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thirsty Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zixris_Chosm/pseuds/Zixris_Chosm
Summary: ▪️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️▪️5 veces en que Geralt rechaza a Jaskier,y una vez que no lo hace.▪️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️▪️
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 5





	1. - NOTA -

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bandedbulbussnarfblat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandedbulbussnarfblat/gifts).



Bueno antes que nada quisiera comentar que esta historia o fic no es de mi propiedad.

Si no de:

bandedbulbussnarfblat

(Ao3) 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457893

Afortunadamente si pude comunicarme con la autora y por ello aún así dejaré la evidencia de dicha aceptación XD 

La traducción es totalmente mía. 

Así que tal vez no esté 100% correcta.

Portada echa por mi, para ustedes.

⏩ RECORDAR IR Y DARLE MUCHO AMOR A LA Escritor(a) ORIGINAL. ⏪

💜

Todo los derechos son para el (ella).

💜

Tal vez su duda es porque hasta este momento subo estas traducciones, es porque mi ultimo mes de esta año esta mas normal y tranquilo.

Gracias por leer y seguirme.

💜


	2. ▪️Único▪️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▪️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️▪️
> 
> 5 veces en que Geralt rechaza a Jaskier,   
> y una vez que no lo hace.
> 
> ▪️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️▪️

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖▪️➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

-"¿Te gustan los hombres?"-

La pregunta se escapa sin gracia, demasiado ansiosa y curiosa un día mientras están sentados alrededor de la fogata. Geralt afila metódicamente su espada y ni siquiera mira la pregunta de Jaskier. -"... ¿Geralt?"-

-"No"- dice, pero parece la respuesta a otra pregunta, la que Jaskier realmente estaba tratando de hacer.

-"No, ¿no te gustan los hombres, o no, no te gusto yo?"-

La cara de Geralt se tuerce en el ceño demasiado común que dice que Jaskier lo está poniendo de los nervios. Jaskier ha aprendido a leer su amplia variedad de ceños fruncidos, a descifrar el significado de sus gruñidos. Esta mirada dice que lo dejes solo.

-"No importa."-

➖➖➖➖▪️➖➖➖➖

El monstruo -Jaskier no puede recordar el nombre, tendrá que pedirle a Geralt más tarde- realmente hizo un número con Geralt. Las heridas no son malas; sólo contusiones y cortes, pero la cantidad y el tamaño de ellos es alarmante. Jaskier se da cuenta de ellos cuando Geralt sale del baño (no es que estuviera mirando). Geralt se pone de pie y toda su ancha espalda en un enorme hematoma, extendiéndose desde la mitad de la espalda hasta el trasero, la mitad de su nalga izquierda de un feo color púrpura.

Realmente debería ser un crimen dañar un trasero tan encantador, piensa Jaskier.

Convence a Geralt para que le deje frotar un poco de aceite de manzanilla para aliviar el dolor. Esto no es nada nuevo, Jaskier se ha vuelto bastante bueno reparando a Geralt, especialmente en los lugares donde Geralt no puede llegar. Geralt a veces incluso da las gracias después. Así que Jaskier no piensa en nada perverso cuando frota manzanilla en el trasero de Geralt, el hematoma se extiende hasta allí, así que bien podría ser minucioso. Solo una vez que ha comenzado se da cuenta de que está frotando el trasero de Geralt, y quizás eso no sea lo más heterosexual del mundo.

Geralt, en su mayor parte, está callado. Está tendido en la cama, con la barbilla apoyada en las manos, por lo que Jaskier sigue pensando que se está quedando dormido. Jaskier amasa el culo un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario. No es exactamente la forma en que imaginó poner sus manos en el trasero de Geralt, pero será condenado si no disfruta de la oportunidad al menos un poco. Geralt no le ha dicho que se detenga y eso anima a Jaskier. Deja que su mano se deslice un poco más allá del moretón. - "Sabes, mientras estoy de vuelta aquí-" -

-"No" - Geralt retumba con su voz profunda, más alerta de lo que un hombre medio dormido tiene derecho a estar.

Jaskier deja caer el asunto y pasa a limpiar los cortes de Geralt.

➖➖➖➖▪️➖➖➖➖

Jaskier está en sus tazas, la habitación se balancea peligrosamente a su alrededor. Geralt ha matado al monstruo y la gente del pueblo se siente festiva y generosa con su moneda. Tienen monedas para dos habitaciones y comidas e incluso baños. Y cerveza, por supuesto. Mucha cerveza.

Geralt está tomando su propia jarra de cerveza cuando Jaskier lo ve y se tambalea hacia él. Los clientes de la taberna todavía están cantando 'Toss a Coin to Your Witcher' y su bolsillo está lleno de monedas, su estómago lleno de comida y cerveza. Se siente bien, mejor de lo que se ha sentido en mucho tiempo.

Se tambalea hacia Geralt e intenta deslizarse en el asiento junto a él, pero termina medio en su regazo. No es su culpa que haya dos de todo, y nada se quedará quieto. Pasa un brazo amistoso alrededor del cuello de Geralt. Geralt parece más divertido que irritado, probablemente debido a las copiosas cantidades de cerveza que también consumía. No importa; Geralt hace una silla sorprendentemente cómoda. Jaskier cree que se lo dice en voz alta, porque la boca de Geralt se contrae de esa manera que significa que quiere sonreír, pero no lo hará, porque es un cazador de monstruos tan estoico.

-"Vamos a meterte en la cama"- dice Geralt.

-"Ya era hora. He estado tratando de meterme en tu cama durante años, Witcher." - 

Geralt suspira y lo levanta y lo levanta. Jaskier se aferra a él mientras sus piernas parecen haber dejado de funcionar correctamente. - "Tu cama, Jaskier."-

-"No quisquilloso acerca de dónde"- insulta Jaskier. -"Podemos hacerlo aquí mismo si quieres. Solo necesito un minuto para recuperar mis piernas."-

Geralt termina por tener que cargarlo sobre su hombro y llevarlo escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Para cuando deposita a Jaskier en su cama, Jaskier ya está roncando.

➖➖➖➖▪️➖➖➖➖

-"¿Es un cuchillo o simplemente estás feliz de verme?"- Están acurrucados juntos en un saco de dormir para abrigarse, Jaskier tiritando de frío. Tuvieron que quitar la nieve del camino para colocar el petate y el frío del suelo húmedo se filtra. Jaskier está presionando a Geralt buscando descaradamente su calor. No estaba pensando en nada lujurioso en absoluto hasta que sintió algo duro presionado contra su trasero.

-"Es un cuchillo"-

Bueno, entonces eso es todo. Pero Jaskier nunca ha sido de los que se rinden cuando quería algo.-"Sabes, hay formas de calentar además de compartir un saco de dormir"-

-"¿Quieres dormir solo en el frío?"-

-"Está bien, cállate ahora"-

➖➖➖➖▪️➖➖➖➖

-"Solo digo ¿por qué gastar dinero en un burdel cuando tienes un compañero dispuesto?"-

-"Puedo pagarle a la puta para que se calle"-

Jaskier golpea su hombro contra el de Geralt mientras caminan. - "No puedo hablar con la boca llena"-

-"Hmm."-

Jaskier desvía su mirada hacia Geralt. - "¿Eso es un 'sí Jaskier, déjame violarte' hmm?"-

-"No."-

Jaskier suspira. - "Muy bien, tu pérdida"-

➖➖➖➖▪️➖➖➖➖

-"Sabes, no te agradecí por salvarme la vida"-

-"Yennefer te salvó la vida"-

-"Y usted se lo agradeció bien"-

Geralt hace una pausa y mira a Jaskier.

\- "¿Viste eso?"-

Jaskier ignora la pregunta. -"Estabas preocupado por mí. Te importa. Admitelo."-

-"Hmm."-

Hay algo de conformidad en el tono de Geralt que calienta a Jaskier por dentro. - "No lo negaste. Dilo. Di que somos amigos. "-

-"No."-

Jaskier se coloca delante de Geralt. - "Te gusto."-

Geralt no dice nada.

-"Tu falta de negación dice más que palabras"-

Geralt gruñe.- "¿Cómo hago para que dejes de decir palabras?"-

-"Podrías darle un mejor uso a mi boca" - dice Jaskier con ligereza, acostumbrado ahora a este coqueteo unilateral. Se ha convertido en una especie de juego, piensa.

-"Bien."-

Jaskier casi se ahoga.- "Yo-qué-hiciste-"-

Geralt enarca una ceja.

-"¿Porqué ahora?" -Jaskier farfulla.

-"Casi mueres" - dice Geralt con facilidad.

Eso es suficiente para Jaskier.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖▪️➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Fin

▪️

No olviden visitar al autor original, haci como tambien todos los creditos correspondientes son de el/ella.

▪️


End file.
